


Lines

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 Holy Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'There are so many new lines here.'





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Lines**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Will  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: Holy Night  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.  
**Summary:** "There are so many new lines here."  


There are so many new lines here. 

The lines of succession, for one, which I've completely blown to hell. I come in as the new guy and am all of a sudden moving into the Deputy's office? 

No wonder they put bicycles there, though I'm still perplexed by the logistics of it. First off, how did they all get INTO my office? I mean obviously people put them there, but I wouldn't think they'd be allowed to just walk through the halls holding bicycles. Plus wouldn't someone NOTICE that? For the number of bicycles in there, it must've been virtually a parade of them. 

Imagine the magnitude of it, a line of people marching through the halls of the West Wing of the building that houses the leader of the free world all carrying bicycles to protest someone being promoted and jumping the line of succession. 

All line-jumpers will be ejected from the park? Is that what this is? Disneyland? 

And how the hell does someone ride a bike in this kind of weather? It's so cold I can't find a warm enough coat, and they're riding bicycles? 

There's this whole new line marking that I do know from that which I don't. I used to know everything, I...I ran the campaign. I was high up on the ladder, the highest you could get, and I was a damn good speechwriter. People complimented my work and very rarely did they say I didn't know what I was doing. And most of that had to do with Elsie and the whole bowtie incident. 

The President thinks I'm an idiot, Mr. McGarry thinks there's no way I should be replacing Sam, even temporarily, and let's face it - I shouldn't. He's...phenomenally gifted and I'm...incredibly not. 

But here I am, for some reason, past the line of demarquation - which, by the way, I cannot spell to save my life, which is fortunate for me because I only say it - and sitting in an office which doesn't belong to me, surrounded by bicycles which, coincidentally also do not belong to me, writing a speech I am not nearly talented enough to write when the job does not belong to me, nor does the right to call myself the deputy. 

There's this barrier. The line of Seaborn for Congress posters across the windows - this is his office. It always will be his office. Even when he wins and someone moves in here full time - someone who isn't me because there's no way I'll be selected to take his position - it will still always and forever to this administration be Sam's Office. It was his for too long to not be anymore. 

And don't get me wrong - I applaud the spirit, I love that they have his posters up and maybe he'll win. 

But I get the hint. I don't need another sign to be told how unwelcome I am. The bicycles and posters accomplished that quite nicely, plus the fact that no one will so much as speak to me unless Toby orders them to, Mr. McGarry's attitude toward me - and I know I deserve it. 

I overreach. Overstep my bounds. 

Which is why I should've stayed on the other side of the line of demarcation. 

Yet here I am. For reasons passing understanding. 


End file.
